kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 386
Ten's Existence is the 386th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ka Ryo Ten was imprisoned in a cage on top of a hill. Ten was insulted by Wei soldiers, then the insults turned into violence as those who bared hatred against the Hi Shin Unit beat her with the back end of their spears. The onslaught was seized by Wei by a messenger with orders to bring Ten to Gai Mou. At the Hi Shin Unit's HQ, Shin wanted to mount an all out night strike to rescue Ten. Ga Ro explained that the idea was stupid. Even if Ten was their Strategist, at the end of the day, Ten was still only one person. And it wasn't something you could gamble hundreds and thousands of lives on. Ga Ro then went on to explain that those of them who have only known Ten for one or two years would not easily accept sacrifice their lives. And by choosing to come to the battlefield as a women, she should have accepted the risks that came with it if she was captured. En told Shin even though Ten may had been in danger they had to look at the big picture. Lieutenant So Sui had been gravely injured, and wouldn't be able to take to the field again for the rest of the operation. And on top of that they had also lost their strategist. En relived that it was impossible for them to defeat the Gai Mou Army and reach the Go Hou Mei HQ in two days under those conditions. Then on the third day the Gyoku Hou Unit and Roku O Mi Army would be in a very difficult position. Not only that, it might even lead t the defeat of the entire Qin force in the region. En wanted them to send a request to halt the operation to Tou. Gaku Rai agreed with him. Kyou Kai told them there was still one option available that was worth trying, a prisoner exchange. Ten for Jun Sou who she had captured earlier. At Gai Mou's tent, Ten was kneeling before him. Gai Mou pointed out that Ten was making a strange face. At first glance, she appeared to had steeled her resolve towards being violated and killed, but truth was she hadn't. He then asked her why does she stand on the battlefield? He told her a women's greatest joy should be dressing up in beautiful finery and being bedded by strong men such as himself. He then made the assumption that Ten was Shin's women. She then responded that that wasn't the case. He then pointed out that was the first tie she had spoken. At the Hi Shin Unit HQ, Shin gave orders to send out a messenger to negotiate an exchange. Ga Ro told him to think it through before he went ahead with it. If they just brainlessly asked them for an exchange, then who knew what sort of ridiculous terms the Wei would ask. Not to mention, there was a distinct chance of them falling for a trap. This angered Den Ei. Ga Ro explained that he wanted them to now there was risk involved too. He didn't have anything against Shin having them sortie because of his own personal reason. After all Duke Hyou basically made his moves depending on his mood. It was just that he wanted to take the chance to ask how deep Shin's motives went. Since it seemed to be a subject that everyone avoided touching on, he asked if Ten was Shin's women or not? Ga Ro explained if Shin made it clear, then the troops would be able to accept it too. Shin told the story of how he met Ten and Sei, and even since then she had been by his side. And he thought of her as part of his family, like his one and only sister. Even though it was reckless, there was no way in hell he was going to sit there and throw Ten to the wolves. Ga Ro finally understood Shin. And they proceeded with the plan for a prisoner exchange. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ka Ryo Ten *Kyo Gai *Shin *En *Bi Hei *Ga Ro *Den Yuu *Kyou Kai *So Sui *Kou *Kei *Ryuu Sen *Den Ei *Hai Rou *Gaku Rai *Shou Sa *Suu Gen *Jun Sou *Gai Mou *Ei Sei (flashback) *Ran Kai (flashback) Chapter Notes Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters